


The Life Of A Girl Named Netty

by XxSuper_SophiexX



Category: Aphmau's MyStreet Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSuper_SophiexX/pseuds/XxSuper_SophiexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Netalie, although you prefer to be called Netty, you have just moved to a new city with new people, a new job, a new house, and overall new friends! You don't know what to expect, but there's one thing that's for certain, it will be quite the adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which You Move Into Your House And Meet A New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first fanfiction! Sorry if it sucks noodles!

Your name is Netalie, though you prefer to be called Netty. You're a young 24 year old, socially awkward, pony loving nervous girl in a huge world. And on this peticular day you would be moving into a new city with a new neighborhood. As you were packing the rest of your belongings you had begun to wondering what it would be like living in your new house, and who your neighbors would be and if they would like you, you just didn't know what to expect. Then all of the sudden you heard the sound of a truck outside. You rushed up, making yourself dizzy in the act, and went to look out the window, sure enough it was the movers! You quickly packed up the rest of your belongings, grabbed your bag, and headed down stairs with a butterfly filled tummy to greet them. When you reached the bottom you told them where they would find your apartment and at once the movers started to put all of the boxes into the moving truck. You started to ask yourself the same questions from earlier, will they like me? Will they think I'm a fool for moving? You kept thinking until you were interrupted by the mover guy,  
"Hey Lady, everything's packed it's time to go."   
You were startled and quickly snapped back into reality,  
"Oh! Of course, so do I need to ,um, sign anything?"   
"No ma'am," he started "just hop in and I'll get ya where ya need to go."   
You got into the passenger seat and immediately got butterflies again,  
"I'm actually doing it!" You thought "Zim moving into an actual house! Like an actual adult!" You thought thoughts like that the entire way there. When you finally arrived at your destination you got out of the truck with your bag and stared at the beautiful house and thought to yourself,  
"This is amazing!"  
But when you stepped inside it was even better, everything was just so perfect! You then began to look around you new home. It wasn't the biggest house, there were 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. There're was a restroom in the master bedroom and one downstairs. There was also a living room, basement, kitchen and all the other obvious house stuff. When each box was taken to each room you thanked them and started to get you house set up! Then all of the sudden you heard a knock on your door.   
"A visitor already?" You thought out loud as you look through the you window, you saw a man that looked about your age. He had jet black hair that fell over one of his two beautiful baby blue eyes. He wore a black and white striped jacket and a black and white striped mask that covered his mouth completely. You opened the door and he began to speak,  
"Good evening, my name is Zane, I am in charge of the neighborhood watch, and I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."  
You paused for a moment then began to speak up,   
"Oh, uh, thank you for stopping by and introducing yourself, I actually just started unpacking my things, so yeah! It's been a pretty good move so far!" You have a small smile and looked down at your feet for a moment.   
"Oh," Zane started "well I'm glad you've had an enjoyable moving experience so far." 

"Heh thanks, all though I don't know very many people in this area except for one person, and I still don't know them very well." You explained. 

"Oh! Well in that case I could introduce you to some- er, or well ONE of my friends." He laughed nervously about after he had said that. 

"Really? That would be awesome! The person I know that lives around here mentioned someone by the name of 'Aphmau'? I think that's her name anyways." 

"Oh! I know Aphmau! She's the friend of mine that I just mentioned!" 

"Wow! What a coincidence!" You exclaimed.

Then out of nowhere Zanes phone buzzed. 

"Oh, sorry!" He proceeded to look at his phone "uh oh, Aphmau's expecting me over soon, so, uh, here's my number, ya know in case of emergencies or whatever." He then handed you the slip of paper with his number on it.

"Oh! Here, let me give you my number!" You exclaimed as you pulled out a slip of paper and pen from your pockets, wrote down your number and handed him the slip of paper. 

"Here you go! That's my number!"

Zane nodded "Oh, thank you! It was a pleasure meeting you miss...?"

"Netalie" you replied, "but please, call me Netty!" You smiled warmly.

"Well it was very nice to meet you, Netty!"

"Nice to meet you too, Bye!"

"Bye!"  
And with that he walk away and you just thought to yourself, what a nice guy!


	2. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much research went into this chapter.

You woke up in your new bed and began to stretch. You opened your curtains so the sun could shine through. It was a beautiful summer day, the sun was high and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was only two days since you moved in and had the conversation with Zane, something about him was nice. He made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. When you finally got all the way out of bed you went straight to the shower. Unlike most days it was very important day. You had a job interview! You figured you were going to be staying here a while, so why not get a job on the area too? You slipped on your most "professional" outfit seen as you didn't have many. You chose a white tank top and a forest green skirt with black leggings and your pair of black high top converse all stars. After drying your hair and styling it into a nice ponytail you ran downstairs and got yourself a bowl of cereal with a glass of orange juice. After a most unpleasant brushing of your teeth (orange juice and mint don't mix well) you were out the door. When you got out side you realized you had forgotten your phone!  
"Crap!" You raced back inside to get it.  
"Where is it?!" You were looking everywhere, retracing every step. "Nononono!!!!" You finally found it on the bathroom counter, "oh that God!" You exclaimed as you opened it to check the time.

9:15

Your interview started at 9:40 "HOLY SHIT" you thought, and with that you were racing down the road, ain't nobody got time for an uber! Your heart was racing but you were determined to get there at any cost. You finally reached the outside of the establishment. You read the sign:

 

Cherry Blossom Maid Cafe!

This was definitely the place. You walked inside the cool air conditioning wrapped around you body.  
"Good Morning! Welcome to the Cherry Blossom Maid Cafe! What can Saika~Chan do for you today ma'am?"  
There was a young woman that looked about your age, she had pastel blue hair and cat ears and a tail. You spoke up,  
"Hello! My name is Netalie, I have a job interview scheduled for 9:30? Sorry if I'm running late."  
The young mefwa glanced at the clock on the wall,  
"No miss, it's only 9:20. And Saika~Chan do have Netalie~Chan put down on the list for a job interview as well!"  
"Woah! I got here quick!" You thought to yourself.  
"Just follow Saika~Chan!" The young mefwa lead you down the rows of tables with all sorts of customers. You and Saika~Chan finally reached the back of the cafe. There was a door that read "OFFICE" in pink letters.  
"Alright Netalie~Chan can go inside here for her interview!"  
"Thank you, you're very nice!" You responded with a grin. You reached for the door handle but before you could even put a finger on the handle it flung open. A mefwa with purple hair, black ears and a tail wearing a purple maid outfit stomped out the office door. You heard a woman's voice shout through the door,  
"You're extremely rude to customers, you make terribly bitter cakes and are an over all TERRIBLE MAID!" You could feel a shill nerve rush up your spine. The purple mefwa turned around facing the office door and screamed,  
"WHATERVER!IT'S NOT LIKE MICHI EVER LIKED WORKING HERE ANYWAYS!!!"  
And with that she slammed the front door of the cafe and stomped away. You had never seen anything like that before.  
"Um... Ok then..." You thought to yourself as you walked into the office with caution. There was a middle aged woman sitting at a desk with her head in her hands mumbling something about how she shouldn't have never hired her again. You spoke up in your softest voice,  
"Uh, Excuse me? I'm here for the interview." The woman looked up at you,  
"Oh! Yes, sit down, please."  
You say down and looked around the room. Everything was pink, the walls the couches, even the the desk and chair you were sitting at were a cotton candy pink!  
The woman spoke up,  
"I'm so sorry about Michi, she just isn't the best maid, that's all. Sorry if that whole senario scared you."  
You smiled at her,  
"No it's ok! I understand, people are just meant for different things that's all."  
"Yeah. Anyways! Let's get this interview over with, shall we?" You nodded with a grin. "Alright firstly, why do you think your qualified?"  
"Well, I have worked at maid cafes before and I am willing to cosplay as anything you need me to, I also have experience cosplaying aswell."  
You saw the woman was taking notes.  
"Okay, why do up want to work here?"  
" I just moved into this area recently so I have been looking for a job I have experience with. And this place was perfect!"  
"Alright, how long do you expect to work here?"  
"Until further notice."  
She took one last note and started to speak,  
"Alright it looks like you can work here!"  
Your face brightened,  
"Oh thank you!"  
She smiled back and asked, "Would you like to see your costume? Oh also you start Monday of next week." "Alright I guess I would like to see my costume!"  
"Okay... KAWAII~CHAN!!!!!"  
Your ears hurt so bad after that when she yelled. But all of the sudden the door burst at open.  
"Hiiiiii Boss!"

**Author's Note:**

> ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS AND THE SETTINGS BELONG TO APHMAU THEY ARENT MINE!!!!


End file.
